


Spy Work Sucks

by RainbowArches



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Torchwood
Genre: F/M, I Believe in Jasper Sitwell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She told him so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spy Work Sucks

“I told you.”

Jasper sighed. She had told him. Nothing he didn’t already know was going to happen, but she had told him. He was just amazed that all he got was a few broken ribs. It could have been a lot worse.

“I can’t believe you’re not dead. This has got to be the most dangerous stunt you’ve ever pulled.”

Jasper rolled his eyes. It hadn’t been his stunt; it was that psycho assassin with the arm. “Come on, Lois, I’m hurting here. Can’t you just be happy I’m alive?”

She softened. “Of course I’m happy you’re alive. I just think you’re an idiot, that’s all. Why would Fury put you on this mission?”

Because everyone thought he was an idiot. “Well, he was right, wasn’t her? No one suspected me, and I’ve got some very powerful people in my pocket now. Hydra doesn’t stand a chance.”

“I wish you’d retire.”

This again. “Come on. I’m in my prime. I can’t retire.”

Lois tucked the sheets more securely around him. “Shield will fall. I’ve seen it before.”

“It’ll pick itself up. You’ve seen that before too, Miss Secret Agent PA.”

“It wasn’t pretty.”

Jasper stretched a little, now that the painkillers were kicking in. “You’re pretty. Give me a kiss.”

Lois sighed fondly and obliged. “Are you going to stay?”

“Of course. Are you?”

“I suppose.”

Jasper smiled and fell asleep.


End file.
